My Daddy, the Beast?
by Luc91
Summary: After never being told anything, four year old Azzurra Bolton associates one Disney character to her father after hearing several conversations. Just what will happen when she reveals her true feelings? How do her parent’s react? Was HSMandChelseaFCfan


**My Daddy the Beast?**

**Summary: After never being told anything, four year old Azzurra Bolton associates one Disney character to her father after hearing several of her mother's conversations. Just what will happen when she reveals her true feelings? How do her parent's react? Troyella. Oneshot. **

**A/N: I got this idea watching 'Beauty and the Beast' last weekend and yes it is a common storyline again but hopefully with a bit of an original twist to it. Oh and just so you know, the name Azzura is Italian and means sky blue (I wonder why I gave her that name? If you don't get it tell me in a review and I'll tell you). This is 13 pages single spaced in Microsoft Word. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes but my spell check has broken which is really annoying. Please read and review! Thanks. X**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Azzura. **

**WARNING****: Some strong language but not really anything. **

* * *

Four year old Azzura Bolton was sitting waiting for her mother to pick her up from her father's apartment. Her mother and father weren't like an average person's parents. Her parents, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton refused to speak apart from the odd words exchanged when picking Azzura up from their respective apartments. Every weekend, Azzura would be with her father unless he was away for a basketball tournament with his college team. Then it could sometimes be every other weekend or even a few months without her seeing him. To Azzura it didn't bother her anymore because it was the way her life had always been.

"Daddy? Will I see you next week?" Azzura asked, walking into the kitchen to her father.

"Yep. And daddy will take you to the park with Grandma and Grandpa if you're a good girl." The little girl perked up excitedly, she loved all her grandparents but her Grandpa Bolton was secretly her favourite.

"Can Mommy come? I miss mommy when I'm here." Troy Bolton picked up his four year old daughter and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Sweetie, you know mommy and daddy don't get along so if mommy comes, it won't be as much fun." Azzura nodded sadly, Troy responding with the same answer he always gave whenever she asked.

"Ok daddy." Looking at his daughter, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was; something she inherited from her mother even if Troy hated admitting it. He blue eyes and smile were the only obvious traits she had inherited from her father. Seeing the disappointed look on Azzura's face, he tickled her trying to cheer her up.

"Daddy! Stop!" Azzura giggled as she wriggled in her father's arms. Even if she didn't see him half as much as she would like, she knew that she loved her daddy more than anything and no other man could replace her daddy.

The doorbell broke the two from their laughter as Troy carried Azzura in his arms as he went to let in most likely her mother. Opening the door, Troy saw his enemy since High School standing there.

"Mommy!" Azzura shouted as she lunged forward from Troy's arms, Gabriella manging to catch her daughter before she fell and hurt herself.

"You had a good time with Daddy?" Azzura nodded. "She been ok?" Troy just simply nodded.

"I'll go get her stuff for you." The hardest thing about having a daughter with his enemy was the fact he hurt him so much to say goodbye every time to her. He knew though that unless something unfortunate happened to Gabriella, seeing his daughter every weekend would be the only time he would see her but if that was all he would get, then he was going to take it because those few days together wouldn't be as worse as not seeing her at all.

"Mommy, can we get some ice cream on the way home?"

"We'll see baby." Azzura nodded as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Troy returned a few seconds later with her small Disney Princess' suitcase she took with her. "Thanks." Troy kissed Azzura on the head before watching Gabriella walk off from him.

-

-

Azzura was sitting quietly on the floor in her room watching her favourite film, 'Beauty and the Beast'. It was Wednesday today and ever since her mom had picked her up from her day centre, she could tell she was mad. Her Aunt Sharpay was downstairs with her mommy now which told Azzura something was making her mommy sad. Pressing the pause button on her video, she stood up and managed to pull her door handle and opened the door. Sneaking down the corridor, she wanted to know why her mommy wasn't happy and if it was something she had done.

-

-

Gabriella was furious. How could he be such a jerk? Sharpay just watched as her best friend paced up and down, her face red with anger.

"And what makes it worse is he told me, in front of the campus, that one day he would get back into my pants and that Azzura was more his daughter than hers. I mean duh, that is impossible, she is fifty, fifty, even though I'm not sure Troy's fifty per cent should count. I mean seriously, who does he think he is? He swans around campus every week with a new girl on his arm, he is at the top of the social ladder and yet he still decides to annoy me. At least he still has his freedom, do you know how hard it is to get a guy to stick around once he finds out you have a four year old daughter? I mean we're twenty, why can't he just drop it? Urgh! I hate him!" Finally ending her rant, much to the amusement of Sharpay, Gabriella collapsed onto the sofa.

Sighing, Gabriella looked at the table at the side of her where one of the only pictures lay just hours after Azzura had been born, Troy and Gabriella both looking lovingly at the tiny baby that lay in Gabriella's arms. Thinking back, Gabriella couldn't help but remember what happened five years ago that changed both her own and Troy's future forever.

_**Flashback**_

_Looking around the dully lit room, sixteen year old Gabriella Montez let out a bored sigh. Her parents had dragged her along to one of her parent's friend's house party but there was, literally, no other kids there. She was the only one. Or so she thought. _

"_You look just as bored as me." Gabriella turned her head only to find her sworn enemy standing behind her. _

"_What are you doing here, Bolton?" Troy just shrugged. _

"_Parents dragged me here, same as yours." The few words exchanged had been the longest conversation the two had had, recently, without a huge argument having broken out._

"_Well lucky us." Troy smirked hearing the sarcasm in her voice. _

"_Not enjoying the party? I would have thought this would have been your thing, you know, stay in the corner, no loud music, no teenagers making out, no fun." Gabriella glared at him._

"_Piss off, Bolton." Knowing he was getting to her, Troy refused to back off. Plus it wasn't like there was much else to do._

"_Aww come on, is that really anyway to talk to someone who is at least making an effort to talk to you rather than leaving to standing here looking like a loser?" Gabriella pushed past Troy and walked off outside, trying to lose Troy but to no avail. "Hmm even better, no one around." Gabriella let out a loud groan._

"_Why don't you go find someone else to annoy?" _

"_Nah this is more fun." Throwing her head back, Gabriella sat down on the swing chair expecting Troy to sit next to her but was surprised when he walked off. Thinking he was finally getting the message, she let out a relaxed sigh and closed her eyes._

"_Peace at last." Gabriella opened her eyes and groaned see Troy grinning down at her._

"_If I have to suffer not only this party but having no one other than you to annoy, might as well try and make this painful experience go quicker." Troy produced two bottles of vodka he'd snuck out from the party. _

"_I don't think so, Bolton. I have a huge test on Monday and I don't want to be nursing a hangover all day tomorrow." _

"_Come on, lighten up or are you scared you might not be able to control your true feelings if you loosen up." Gabriella just stood up and walked off from Troy, knowing all she wanted to do right now was throttle him; probably not something that would go down well seeing as she knew he would then be plotting revenge against her, something she couldn't be bothered to deal with right now. _

_Walking back through the adults, Gabriella spotted her parents talking to the Bolton's and some other random people. _

"_Oh Gabriella, there you are." Gabriella fake smiled at her mom. _

"_I just thought I'd let you know, I'm going to head off now, if that's ok? Tay just text me asking if I could go round for a girl's night in; her parent's are out of town. Can I, Mom, please?" Gabriella watched her mom turn to her father who in return nodded. Even though she was lying, it was the only thing that she could think of that would persuade her parents to let her go since they knew Taylor often hated being home alone._

"_Ok, but don't cause any trouble." Gabriella nodded and hurried off wanting to escape as quick as she could. _

_-_

_-_

_Gabriella had just reached the end of the street when an arm slung over her shoulders. Letting out a scream, Gabriella found a hand covering her mouth as the person turned her around. The fear that had been in her mind moments ago changed to hatred quickly seeing those dark cobalt eyes staring down at her._

"_What the fuck are you doing, Troy? Are you trying to kill me?!" Gabriella shouted, pushing his arm of her. _

"_You know it's not safe to walk alone at night." Troy called after Gabriella who was already walking off._

"_Get lost." Troy followed her, his smirk growing wider as he heard her groan. "Do you not understand the meaning of 'get lost'?" Gabriella suddenly stopped; Troy stopping too once he caught her up._

"_I'm simply making sure you get home ok. I may hate you but still wouldn't want to lose such a pretty face." Gabriella was about to slap him round the face hearing the sarcasm in his voice but stopped when a car drove past, a honk sounding followed by a few wolf whistles. Looking at Troy, Gabriella frowned._

"_Fine but you leave as soon as we reach my house." Troy smirked and followed her knowing as much as he annoyed her, she wasn't as strong as she liked to make out she was. "You can wipe that smirk off your face by the way." Troy glared at the back of her head._

_-_

_-_

_The couple were about five minutes away from Gabriella's house and Troy was still annoying the hell out of Gabriella in any way he could find. _

"_Will you just leave me alone?! I agreed to let you walk me home even though I don't really want you too, you can't shut up and what makes it worse is all you think about is girls and sex. Gee what a conversation." You could practically see the fires of hatred in both brown and blue eyes as their eyes remained locked on each other. Not knowing what else to retaliate with, Troy did the only thing he knew of; he kissed her._

_As soon as their lips collided, it was like something went off inside of them. Their urgency quickened as Troy picked Gabriella up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her back to his house which was just a few houses down. The one thing that was clear, neither one was drunk on alcohol... just drunk on lust._

_-_

_-_

_The next morning, Gabriella awoke in a strange room, a strong warm embrace around her. After giving her eyes chance to adjust to the sunlight that was flowing through the room, Gabriella turned before quickly grabbing the sheet closer to her at the sight. Their, still sleeping, lay her worst enemy and the one guy she would hate forever, Troy Bolton. Questions filled her mind as she tried to comprehend what had happened, the main one, how could she be so stupid? She always promised she would never sleep with Troy, even if he was the last guy on earth and yet here she was on a bright Sunday morning after having slept with her enemy when she wasn't even drunk._

"_Gabriella?" Gabriella looked up, shocked at hearing Troy call her by her first name. Looking up, she watched as he took in the situation before a look of horror struck over his face. "Told you I'd get in your pants." Gabriella slapped Troy's bare chest as she reached down to collect as many material items as possible. _

"_This never happened." Troy nodded, knowing it wasn't something he wanted spread around school either. "Just help me sneak out of here and then we have no communication for the rest of our high school years." Troy agreed. After distracting his parents while Gabriella snuck out, Troy couldn't help but smiled at the memories of last night._

_-_

_-_

_Three months later and it was just before Christmas when Gabriella got an extra special Christmas gift, not one she wanted, from Troy. She was pregnant. To say she was shocked would be an understatment. Her mom had noticed the a difference not only in Gabriella's behaviour and shape which raised her suspicions but once the morning sickness kicked in, her mom told her before she had even found out just exactly what was wrong. Gabriella had been forced to spill all about what happened with Troy and to make the situation worse, her mother made her tell it in front of her father too. The look of disappointment in both their eyes hurt Gabriella; she felt like such a failure with no one wanting to give her a chance to prove she wasn't. _

"_Have you told the father?" Gabriella shook her head at her own father's question. "Do you plan on telling him?"_

"_I don't know. Probably." Keeping her focus on the carpet under her feet, Gabriella felt an arm wrap around her as the sofa sunk next to her. She didn't need to look up to know just exactly who was holding her. It was her father, the only person aside from her mother that made her feel safe and loved. In that split second Gabriella answered her own question. She would tell Troy because even if she hated him, he was still her child's father and knowing just how important her father was to her, she wanted her own child to have that feeling too. If Troy chose not to be involved then that would be her problem but she wouldn't feel guilty when her child asked for their father. "Dad, can I go to the Bolton's? I think I need to do this." Looking up for the first time, Gabriella saw her father looking at her with his dark brown eyes that weren't filled with the disappointment that was there not too long ago, no they were filled with what looked like pride._

"_Do you want us to come with you?" Gabriella nodded, knowing she needed their support now more than ever._

_-_

_-_

_Sixteen year old Troy Bolton was in his backyard shooting some hoops when his parents called him inside because he had a visitor. Grabbing his jersey, he walked inside and was a bit surprised to see the last person he ever imagined standing in his house wanting to see him. Looking between his parents, her parents and her, he could tell something was going on._

"_What do you want?" Troy asked, it coming out harsher than intended._

"_Troy!" His mother scolded hearing the tone in his voice. He just rolled his eyes before turning back to the petite brunette in front of him. _

"_Can we go talk in your room?" Gabriella asked, her voice sounded weak and not as sharp as it normally did whenever she spoke to him. Confused, Troy just nodded and led her upstairs with their parents moving into the kitchen to talk themselves._

_-_

_-_

_Gabriella sat on the edge of Troy's bed as he grabbed a load of clothes from the floor and threw them in his closet. _

"_What's going on, Montez? You never want to talk so why start now?" Gabriella took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down; nerves taking over her body. Troy noticed how bad she was shaking and sat next to her and took her hand in his, trying to help her calm down and talk. "Gabriella?"Looking into those cobalt eyes somehow gave Gabriella the strength to let the words out._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_**End flashback**_

It had been a week since Azzura had heard her mother's conversation with her Aunt Sharpay and she was now back at her father's apartment for the weekend. Only this time, it wasn't just her and her daddy like normal. No, her daddy had a 'special' friend over. Azzura had practically locked herself inside her room because her daddy was too busy to play with her like he promised. Hugging her teddy bear from her Uncle Chad, she squeezed it tight whilst holding onto the small picture her mommy gave her to take with her whenever she stayed away. Her tired blue eyes started to close and before long she was in a gentle sleep.

Troy popped his head around his daughter's door after hearing her go very quiet. He had felt really bad about not spending time with her the whole day but his latest girlfriend decided they hadn't seen each other in a while so they should spend some quality time together, something Troy now regretted seeing the red tear stains on his precious daughter's face. He smiled as he pushed her hair that had fallen over her eyes back behind her ear, remembering exactly what it was like when he first found out about her.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy just started at Gabriella in shock. How could she be pregnant with his child? The girl he hated more than the West High Knights, pregnant with his son or daughter? Wait, he didn't even know if it was his._

"_Is it mine?" Gabriella nodded. Even though it wasn't much, it was all Troy needed to know she wouldn't be lying to him about something like this. That plus she wasn't exactly someone who slept around like some of the girls at their school. That night between them had been a mistake, a stupid mistake that they got caught up in through all their hatred towards the other. _

"_I get it if you don't want to be involved because of how our relationship is but please don't punish our child for the feelings of hate you have for me." Troy couldn't help but feel bad knowing she thought he would reject his child._

"_Look at me." Gabriella looked at Troy, her eyes trying to search his for an answer. "I'm going to be there for this baby and I'll support it every step but this doesn't change things between us. Just know that even if I hate you to the point of wanting to kill you, I'd never reject my own child. It took two of us to make that baby and that baby will have two parents. " Gabriella nodded._

"_That's all I ask." Gabriella stood up and left Troy to comprehend everything that was swirling around his mind. How would he cope being a father at just sixteen? How would the school react? And why the hell was all of a sudden his heart racing quicker with excitement and love at the thought of becoming a father?_

_-_

_-_

_Gabriella explained to both sets of parents what they'd agreed upstairs and their parents knew it was probably the best solution that could have happened as they were now only too aware of their children's true feelings towards each other. All everyone knew was it was going to be a long six months._

_**End flashback**_

Kissing Azzura on the head, Troy promised himself that never again would he put any woman before his daughter because he never ever wanted to see his daughter hurt by him.

-

-

Walking along the park near the university campus with her mother and Aunt Sharpay, Azzura giggled as she swung their arms back and forth.

"Mommy, can we get an ice cream?" Azzura pulled on her mother's arm to get her attention.

"Hmm ok. Why don't you go and play on the swings and Mommy and Auntie Shar will be over in a minute?" Nodding she walked off towards the playground while Gabriella and Sharpay watched her.

"You know, Troy Bolton is a jerk. He is horrible. He told me to go away otherwise he'd hurt me. I don't know what I did wrong." Azzura looked at two women about her mom's age as she heard them say her father's name.

"I know. He did the same to me a few weeks ago. I don't care what people say but he is the nastiest person around the way her hurts our feelings once he has had his way." Azzura couldn't hear anymore of the conversation as the two women walked off. Not feeling like going on the swings anymore, Azzura headed back to her mother.

"And then he turned around and told me he was taking Azzura home with him for Thanksgiving even though he knows full well my parents are coming up to see us. Plus it's not even his time to have her during the week." Hearing the complaints coming from her mother's mouth, Azzura couldn't help but think of how many people seemed to not like her daddy. It was then it struck her who her daddy seemed to be like; the Beast from 'Beauty and the Beast'. Nobody liked the Beast and nobody liked her daddy. The Beast scared Belle and her mommy sometimes seemed scared of her Daddy when they talked. Her Daddy was the Beast!

"Azzura, honey, you ok?" Azzura shook her head. "What's wrong, Baby?" Gabriella picked her daughter up as the little girl cried into her arms. Looking at Sharpay worriedly, Gabriella hugged her as tight as possible.

-

-

As soon as they got home, Azzura went straight to her bedroom and hid under her bed covers. One question kept going round her little head; if nobody liked her daddy, did she have to stop liking him?

"She's in there. She won't talk to me so I thought maybe she might open up to you." Azzura could hear her mother's voice float through the door before the door squeaked open. Not looking who it was, she curled up under the covers tighter, her position in the foetal position as if trying to make herself as small as she could.

"Azzura?" Hearing her daddy's voice, silent tears started rolling down her face. Her sniffles she tried to keep in but couldn't help but let them out. The covers were tugged from her with her efforts at pulling them back failing. Still not looking up, she carried on looking at her wall. "What's wrong, baby?" Troy looked at his daughter worriedly. According to Gabriella she had all of a sudden just stopped talking and couldn't stop her tears falling. The sight of Azzura like this broke both their hearts and it was even worse when they didn't even know what had caused her pain. Picking up her small body, Troy pulled her onto his lap, ignoring her protests of trying to break away from him. Eventually he pulled her in close to his chest and held onto her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He was seriously worried about what was causing her all this hurt. Eventually her heart-wrenching sobs ceased as she fell asleep in his arms. Gently laying her back down, Troy kissed her forehead several times before getting up to go.

-

-

Gabriella sat impatiently at the table, Azzura's sobs becoming increasingly more and more heart-breaking. She wanted to comfort her daughter but nothing had worked and Gabriella just hoped Troy would get something out of her. No matter how much she hated the guy, their daughter always came first and if that meant they had to get on for her sake to figure out what was wrong then so be it. She could deal with her pride being pushed aside if it meant that her daughter would be comforted.

"She's asleep." Gabriella sat up, startled as Troy spoke.

"Did she say what was wrong?" Troy shook his head.

"She cried herself to sleep. She wouldn't let me hold her at first but I managed to grip onto her and just held her. I've never seen her look so scared." Troy sat down next to Gabriella and sighed. Neither one of them could figure out what was wrong.

"You don't have to but I would really appreciate it if you could stay over. I'm just scared in case she wakes up needing you and your not here. You totally don't have to but-" before Gabriella could finish speaking, Troy put a finger on her lips to shut her up.

"It's fine. I don't think I could leave her either. I'd be up all night too worried." Gabriella nodded.

The rest of the evening Troy and Gabriella tried to think about something that may have caused their daughter so much heartache but came up with nothing. That night neither Troy nor Gabriella slept a wink, too worried about not hearing Azzura if she needed them.

-

-

"Are you sure you haven't said or done anything that could be making her like this?" Gabriella asked. It had been three days and Azzura was still not talking. She was barely eating and just hid away in her room which really worried her parents. They'd tried everything to get her to open up. They'd called in the gang who all failed; their parents had come up the day before after hearing the worry in their children's voices about their granddaughter but once again failed. Heck, they'd even tried luring her out with the idea of spending the day doing whatever she wanted with BOTH parents together.

"I'm certain. Why do you think it's something I've done? She spends more time with you and when I dropped her off the other day, she was perfectly fine." Troy retaliated. Both were snapping at each other over the simplest of things as both were exhausted and worried. Neither one of them had had any sleep in the past seventy two hours.

"Why don't you just piss off back to your own apartment? You not exactly having much luck in getting Az to speak so just get lost so I can get back to looking after MY daughter!" Gabriella yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere! She's my daughter too. Montez, the biggest regret of my life was ever sleeping with you and the only reason I even so much as put up with your crap is for our daughter!" Troy glared. Before Gabriella could retaliate back, they were interrupted.

"Stop it!" Azzura shouted, tears flowly freely down her small face. Looking at their daughter, both Troy and Gabriella felt their hearts break seeing the distraught look on her face.

"Az-" Troy started but Azzura just ran off from them and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Great going, Troy. She attempts to come out of her room and she sees this." Gabriella glared at Troy before walking into Azzura's room. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Troy followed and let himself in and saw Azzura gripping on tightly to Gabriella. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to the two, Troy rubbed her back comfortingly but stopped when she tensed up at his touch.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? You know you can tell Mommy and Daddy anything. We're sorry about you seeing us arguing but we're both really worried about you." Gabriella told her, she too having seen her tense up at Troy's touch.

"Nobody likes Daddy." Gabriella and Troy looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy, you and Auntie Sharpay always say Daddy isn't nice to you and you don't like him. And when I was at the park I heard some people say Daddy was horrible. That makes Daddy like Beast from 'Beauty and the Beast'. Nobody liked him either." Troy and Gabriella felt so bad as their daughter revealed her true feelings. "I don't like it that my Mommy and Daddy don't like each other."

"Come here." Troy held out his arm and re-positioned Azzura on his lap and held her close. "Do you remember what else happens though to the Beast in 'Beauty and the Beast'?" Shaking her head, Troy wiped some of her tears before continuing. "The Beast turns out to really like Belle just like she does really like him and he is a good guy really." Gabriella smiled.

"And Belle and Beast learn how to be friends, don't they?" Azzura nodded. "See, even if Daddy is like the Beast, that isn't a bad thing because he is the lovable Beast, ok?" Nodding again, she hugged Troy tighter as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Daddy will always love you and even if he doesn't like saying it all the time, he loves Mommy too and likes to make sure she is happy so that she can then look after you and make you happy." Troy smiled at Gabriella who nodded.

"And Mommy has to love Daddy too because otherwise Mommy gets stuck paying for all those Ice Creams you eat." Hearing the giggle escape their daughter's lips, they knew that they had finally gotten through to her.

"I love you, Mommy and you too Daddy." She kissed father before moving to her mother.

"Why don't you get yourself ready and the three of us go on a picnic?" Nodding excitedly, Azzura climbed off Troy's lap as the two left her alone, feeling relived that everything seemed ok.

"I think we need to talk." Agreeing with Troy's statement, Gabriella led him through to the kitchen to talk while preparing the picnic.

-

-

After knowing her parent's had walked into the kitchen, Azzura opened her door and snuck down towards the kitchen to listen to what was happening.

"We really need to stop arguing. I think it's pretty clear the effect it's had and I don't want to be responsible for that happening again." Hearing her Daddy's voice, she smiled not hearing him shouting.

"I agree and I think I may need to start limiting my rants about you to Shar to when she is with you on a weekend." Hearing both of them laugh comforted Azzura. "I'm sorry by the way about earlier. I shouldn't have just automatically kept blaming you. I'm in the wrong just as much as you."

"Thank you." When it had gone quiet, Azzura pushed the door open.

"Daddy, can you come and help me?" Troy picked his daughter up and threw her over his shoulder into like a fireman's lift.

"Come on, trouble." Patting her bum, she giggled as he carried her like that to her room and for the first time ever, she felt like she had a real family.

**-**

**-**

**Three years later**

Gabriella was curled up on the sofa with her seven year old daughter, Azzura, as they watched Azzura's favourite movie, 'Beauty and the Beast'. The credits started rolling on the screen and Gabriella pressed the power button on the remote to turn the TV off.

"Alright, Az, bed." Hearing a grumble Gabriella shook her head. "Bed now. You have school in the morning." Watching as her daughter refused to move Gabriella shook her head at how stubborn she was becoming, something she got from her father. "Az, don't make me call your dad."

"I'm going, I'm going. Night mommy." Gabriella rolled her eyes and kissed her daughter's forehead before heading towards the kitchen.

Over the past three years, relations between Troy, Azzura and Gabriella had grown stronger and stronger. Troy and Gabriella had now graduated, Troy securing himself as assistant coach to his father at East High.

"Hmm, thinking about me again?" Gabriella giggled and turned in the arm's that had suddenly wrapped around her waist to face the very man that had changed both her and Azzura for the better.

"You better not be dirty." Hearing his laugh, Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"I learnt that lesson a long time ago." Pressing his lips to hers, Gabriella wrapped her arms around him as she fell into the kiss. About two years ago, he had given Gabriella the belief that just because things had never worked out for her in the past, didn't mean she wouldn't ever find love.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella couldn't believe it; she had just graduated. She was finally free. She'd already gotten a job lined up back at home for after the summer at East High as the new Chemistry teacher. Letting out a scream, Gabriella recognised that laugh as the person spun her around from behind._

"_You are dead, Bolton." _

"_Is that anyway to talk to your child's father?" Gabriella glared at him and walked over to their parents and their daughter. Troy followed grinning. _

"_Congratulations you two." The two smiled at their parents, Troy wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Ever since they had agreed to stop their arguing and forget their past, Troy and Gabriella found their selves growing ever closer. Azzura was thrilled and was happier than ever. _

"_Daddy!" Troy bent down to pick up his daughter who was getting jealous of all the attention her parents were getting. Another trait picked up from her father, Gabriella thought._

"_What are you guys planning on doing to celebrate?" Troy's father, Jack Bolton asked._

"_Probably take this one home to bed and just have a quiet night in." Troy saw his father was about to interrupt but Troy cut him off. "No dad, we don't want you to take Az for the night because we're happy to spend some time together without the others." Troy had moved into Gabriella's apartment a few months back and into the spare room so that he could be with them all the time. _

"_Fine. Well we're all heading off now; we've got a reservation at a restaurant to celebrate our babies growing up. We'll speak to you tomorrow." Troy and Gabriella kissed their parents goodbye before heading home. _

_-_

_-_

_Once Azzura was fast asleep, Troy and Gabriella were sitting watching a film but neither one was paying that much attention to it. Both kept sneaking looks at the other trying not to get caught. Something was stirring in both of them and neither one knew what it was. Troy was staring at Gabriella when she turned to look at him but caught him staring. They both smiled, laughing nervously before Troy leaned in and kissed her softly. It wasn't long before Troy pulled Gabriella up and led her to her room where quiet giggles were heard the rest of the night, both conscious of not wanting to wake the little girl in the room next door to them. _

_**End flashback**_

"Your home early?" Troy had gone out with some of the old Wildcats and wasn't expected home till the middle of the morning.

"I didn't feel like getting wasted or finding a girl to hook up with since that is the intention of most of them." Gabriella smiled appreciatively.

"I told you that you shouldn't worry and should enjoy yourself." Troy shrugged.

"I don't know what you've done to me woman but I'd much rather be cuddled up in bed with you making sure you are looking after this little one properly than going out and not remembering it the next morning." Gabriella smiled as she placed her hand on top of Troy's. Three months ago Gabriella had found out she was pregnant once again but this time she wasn't dreading the thought of having a child with Troy, like she had when she was pregnant Azzura, and was thrilled when he was just as excited as she was. She was five months gone and the three months it had been since she found out had flown by.

"I love you." Gabriella mumbled as she brought his lips closer to hers.

"I love you, too." What the two hadn't seen was Azzura hiding behind the door as she listened to her parents knowing that in her eyes, her family was complete and her Daddy was still their Beast and always would be. She'd gotten her happily ever after just like she'd always wished for.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I wanted to do something a bit different too to the normal hate to love relationships you see written on here where half the time, if it involves a pregnancy storyline, Troy and Gabriella suddenly get together as soon as they find out she's pregnant or get really close. I didn't want to do that and wanted to see if I could write if it carried on after a baby was born and the impact it could have. Hope you all liked it. Thoughts? Comments? Leave them in a review please. xx**


End file.
